Forever&always
by jameslaffertyzbaby
Summary: Brooke and nathan have always been best friends but there love for eachother is much stronger than friendship they go through alot of stuff together and never have they gave up on one another never ever ever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters in this story.**

**a/n: this is my first FF so please review and give comments or suggestions, please no hate mail.\**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**INTRODUCTION XxForever&alwaysxX**

brooke davis was your ordnairy teenage girl she was a confident and social person, Her nickname was even social butterfly but that all changed when the most horrific thing happen to her well her Family. In the winter of 2001 brooke's parents were having a special night all to themselves, the roads were very icy and it was the night before christmas. They were driving home in a snow storm when they slid off the road and into a ditch. The car was completely damaged and brooke's parents were tragicly killed. Brooke was at her best friend nathan's house when his mother got the call. She almost dropped the phone and broke down crying. Nathan and brooke heard the noise and came rushing down the stairs. When nathan saw his mother on the floor crying he went to her and asked.

_**Mom whats wrong why are you crying **__he asked. Deb could barely speak she was so shocked. When she looked across the room at brookes face it was filled of worry and graditude how can she possibly tell this 15 year old girl her parents were killed and on christmas eve she didn't know what to do. she stood up and took nathan's hand and walked over to brooke still holding on to nathan with her hand._

_**Brrooke sweetheart I have some very bad news **__she sobbed trying her hardest to break it as gently as she could to her._

_**What is it deb**__ She asked very confused. __**Brooke honey I think you need to sit down**__ she cryed. __**Deb your scaring me**__ she said. __**Brooke I just got a call from your parents **__but before she could tell her brooke inturruppted with a bright smile. __**Are they on there way home I can't wait to see them we have so much to do to get ready for christmas I'm so excited **__she screeched! This just made deb start sobbing again and she didn't know how she was going to tell brooke her parents were dead. Nathan about had enough at this point and knew that something was really wrong when he looked at his mothers face. __**Mom just tell us your really scaring me now**__ he begged her to tell him. __**Naathan, Brrooke There has been an accident **__she cryed how was she going to do this she thought. __**Brrooke sweetie your parents were in an accident**__ she sobbed. Brooke's face went from bright and happy to terrified and scared __**What do you mean an accident there okay right what hospital are they at I have to go see them NOW **__she cryed starting for the door. When nathan looked at his mother one last time he knew they were dead. __**Brrooke there not at the hospital the accident was very bad and they.. didn't make it**__. she started walking over to brooke. When brooke heard this she started running as fast as her feet would take her. Nathan gave his mom a worried look and ran after his best friend with deb right behind him._

_When nathan got outside the sight he saw really scared him brooke was no where to be found._

_**Mom we have to find her she can't be alone I need to be with her we have to find her now **__he started to tear up. _

_**we will find her nate I promise **__she took him into her arms and let him cry._

_**NO WE NEED TO FIND HER RIGHT NOW SHE HELPED ME WHEN DAD DIED AND I'M GOING TO HELP HER I HAVE TO I LOVE HER **__he screamed. Deb started rushing over to her car and told nathan to get in she knew where brooke was. __**Nate sweetie I think I know where she is **__she said. __**Then lets go find her **__he said getting in the car and putting on his seat belt. When deb got to the very familiar house she just knew brooke was in there. Nathan started getting out of the car and rushed into the unlocked house. There she was throwing things and screaming the house was a complete mess. Nathan ran over to her and grabbed the vase she had and tryed to hold her but she pushed away and screamed._

_**No Don't touch me your both liers my parents are perfectly fine you wait there gonna come through the door and just a second I know it. she screamed. **__deb came rushing into the house with brookes parent's lawyers who had came to tell brooke the bad news. Brooke these are your parents lawyers there here to but before she could say the rest brooke yelled._

_**NO why are you here this has to be a mistake I knnow there not dead they promised me they would never leave me never and its christmas eve NO this can't be true your all lying to me I can't handle this right now I have to get out of here**__ she sobbed. __**Ms. davis your parents items they were wearing at the time of the accident I am very sorry they are dead and we are here to discuss where you will live**__ the lawyer said._

_When brooke heard this she cryed to them. __**Prove to me they are dead show me there things they are wearing **__she screamed. the other lawyer took out a plastic bag with a watch some very highly expensive jewelry and.... Thats the locket My mother wears she said she would never take it off unless she were oh my god No she fell to the ground screaming and yelling Thats when she knew that her parents were dead._

_**GET OUT GET OUT OF MY HOUSE LEAVE ME ALONE I HATE YOU I"M NOT GOING ANYWHERE THIS IS MY HOUSE **__she screamed. Nathan ran over to brooke and took her in his arms she tryed to break free and run but he wouldn't let her he was alot stronger then her. Brookes legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground nathan still holding her. she started to hit him but he didn't care he wasn't going to let her go so she gave up and started balling her eyes out. __**shhh its okay I'm here i'm not going to leave you I promise**__ he cryed with her. __**ms. davis it says in your parents will that Debra Scott would get all rights to you. **__hearing this deb said __**Can you please give her some time she just found out her parents are dead **__she cryed. __**Of course monday we can discuss this brooke can stay with you right?**__ Deb said __**Yes Of course her parents were my very best friends she will stay with me **__ded said. __**We have to set up funreal arrangments soon **__the lawyer said. Then the two lawyers left. Deb walked over and neeled down to brooke took her chin in her hand and said. __**My sweet girl everythings going to be just fine**__. Brooke barely could get out __**No it won't it will never be okay again never ever ever **__she cryed still in nathans arms. Nathan was crying to he hated when brooke cryed and whenever she did he did to. __**Brookie your gonna live with us **__he cryed. __**I want to be alone right now **__she sobbed and got out of nathans arms and started toward the staircase. Nathan wasn't going to let brooke be alone she didn't when his father died and he sure as hell isn't going to let it happen. __**Brooke I know what your going through I lost my dad just 2 years ago **__he sobbed. __**its not the same at least you still have your mom I don't have BOTH of my parents there dead and I wish I was DEAD TO **__she ran out the door and headed for the unfinished tree house nathan and her dad made 4 years ago but never got to finish. Nathan ran after her knowing where she was going._

_**BROOKE**__ he yelled still running down the street. when he got to the tree house in his backyard he knew she was up there. he climbed intill he got up and found her inside hugging herself and crying. __**Brooke I need you to come down from here and come home**__ he said. __**HOME where the hell is HOME I dont have a home anymore nate I am a orphan now **__she cryed. nathan walked over and sat next to her and put his arm around her she escaped and stood up while yelling. __**THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING I I I AM PROBABLY JUST DREAMING I NEED TO WAKE UP NOW**__. she screamed. __**Brooke your not dreaming they are dead and your not alone you have my mom and you have me**__ he said. __**NO I WANT MY PARENTS I WANT THEM THIS IS A NIGHTMARE **__she screamed. nathan stood up and took her shoulders and shaked them __**BROOKE YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT **__he screamed. __**what am I going to do now I I I There all I had without them I don't have nobody **__she cried. nathan took her face in his hands and said __**Brookie you have me and my mom and I I can't stand watching you like this I need you Don't give up not yet you didn't give up on me and I sure am not going to give up on you I promise rememember forever&always **_**l love you.** brooke fell in his arms crying why why why. **I don't know but were going to get through this together**. _all the a sudden brooke felt the need to kiss nathan and thats exactly what she did he was shocked at first but kissed her back. __**Brrooke what I thought we were friends. **__brooke looked deep into his eyes and said __**Forever&always I Love you remember**__. Nathan leant down and kissed her passionately thats when both knew they were in love with eachother not a school crush or puppy love madly in love._

**hope you like my storie so far!!!**

**next chapter will be the funreal.**

***ashley***


End file.
